Once upon a party
by deanspiethings
Summary: Gabriel and his little brother Castiel had just moved to town a few weeks ago when they ran into the Winchester siblings, Sam and Dean. Gabe and Dean were juniors had become friends almost instantly. So did the sophomores, Sam and Cas. When Dean and Gabe get grounded and are forced to bring their little brother's to Meg's party, things begin to change. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriel and his little brother Castiel had just moved to town a few weeks ago when they ran into the Winchester siblings, Sam and Dean. Gabe and Dean were juniors had become friends almost instantly. So did the sophomores, Sam and Cas. Sam's little nerd squad which previously existed of Kevin, a sophomore who loved languages and could read ancient scriptures, and himself had gotten a new member, Cas, and the three where very fond of their nerd squad.

Over at the popular kids table Dean and Balthazar also enjoyed Gabe's presence and had invited him into their group with open arms. Life could have never been better for the two sibling pairs.

"Well, well, well look who's starring at my brother like he's a god." Sam chuckled as he sat down at the lunch table at which Cas and Kevin had already took their seats.

"I told him he makes it to obvious." Kevin stated. Quickly Cas took his eyes of Dean who he had been crushing on from the moment he first saw him.

"I wonder how he would act if he knew about his little admirer.

"Yeah, that would be interesting to know." Agreed Kevin with a smile, joining in on Sam's idea.

"If you say anything to Dean, Gabriel and Balthazar will know about your little crushes faster than you can say pop tarts." Cas growled. The smiles quickly disappeared of his friends faced only to return.

"You wouldn't dare." Sam replied with a smile, knowing that his secret would be kept.

"Why pop tarts?" Kev only asked.

"What?"

"You said 'faster than you can say pop tarts' why pop tarts?" Kevin repeated.

"Cas giggled, "I don't know, it's the first thing that popped into my mind."

The three friends continued to talk and laugh, and soon their lunch break was over and they made their ways back to their classes, while Dean, Gabe and Balthy were chatting about and upcoming party and rather then go back to class, left and went to a little cabin in the forest which belonged to Dean's Aunt, Jodie. After she died 20 years ago the cabin was passed on to her husband, Bobby who had been like a second dad to Sam and Dean. He though, never came to the cabin because it reminded him to much of his lost wife, and probably because he spend a lot of time with his new wife, Ellen.

Nowadays Dean and his friends took the cabin and came here to hang out.

"You guys stay here, I'll get the beer" Dean said as soon as they reached the cabin and went into a back room where they stored the alcohol.

"Not long after the three friends had made themselves at home and were sipping on their beers the front door opened and Bobby stumbled into the cabin. Shocked the boys tried to hide their beers but the older man had already seen them.

"What are you doing in here?" He hollered, "I never told you, you were allowed here! You are supposed to be in school! Why are you drinking!? You guys are 17! You aren't allowed to be drinking yet! Go get out of here, I don't wannna see you idjits right now!"

Dean, Gabe and Balthy quickly got their stuff and raced to the impala as they took their seats and Dean started the engine they could still here Bobby yelling.

"What the fuck Dean? You said he never came up here! Why was he there? I am going to get in so much trouble" Balthy continued the yelling.

"I don't know okay. I don't know. He never usually goes up there. Also I don't know why he yelled so much, Uncle Bobby isn't like John" Dean tried to calm his friend down referring to his father who always took of only to come home drunk to hit and yell at his two sons and wife.

"Ok guys lets just go back to school and hope your uncle Bobby doesn't say anything to our parents." Gabriel joined the conversation popping a lollipop into his mouth.

So the three friends went back to class and when school had ended returned home scared of their parent's punishment.

As soon as Dean came home he saw his mother sitting at a table waiting for him. 'Shit' he thought knowing that he would be in trouble.

"Hi Dean, where were you?" Mary asked.

"Umm, at school. Why?"

"Really? Because uncle Bobby called me to say that you and your friends were at his cabin drinking about two hours ago."

"Well, ... Uhhh ... We weren't drinking"

"Really? He said he saw all of you with a bottle of beer in your hands"

"I ... Umm ... Uhhh..." Dean ended up stuttering around not sure of what to say.

"You're grounded for two weeks and if I catch you drinking or skipping school again, I assure you there will be worse punishment."

"Two weeks?! Mom, no! There is a party at Meg's house this weekend! I can't miss it! Meg's parties are amazing!"

You'll catch another one" Mary said coldly as she stood up.

"What's going on?" Sam asked who had just entered the room.

"Oh, hi Sammy. How is my little moose?" Mary's face light up when she saw her younger son.

"Hi mom, I'm fine." Sam replied noticing the tension he quickly added "I've got a lot of homework to do, so I'll just be in my room."

"Sammy, what are you doing this weekend? It's almost Christmas! Are you going out to party with your friends?" Sam had always been a introverted person and Mary always tried to encourage him to go out and have fun. Dean scoffed at that, Sam was encouraged to go out while he was being grounded, great.

"No, I have a lot of studying to do with my exams coming up." NERD! Dean only thought as he looked at his little brother.

"You should get out of the house more." Mary thought out loud, "I've got it!"

"You've got what mom? Sammy's life?" Dean chuckled, earning a bitch-face from Sam.

"Dean you are allowed to go to your party, under one condition. You bring Sammy with you and make sure he is not alone." Mary was pleased with herself.

"What?!" Both of her sons replied in shock.

"Yeah, it's the perfect solution. Now if you would excuse me, I have to go apologize for Dean's actions to Chuck." Mary excused herself and made her way to Gabe's house to apologize to his father.

Later that evening Dean and Gabe were talking on the phone.

Dean: What's your punishment?

Gabe: Grounded a month

Dean: Fuck, I got two weeks, what are you going to do about Meg's party?

Gabe: Funny you ask, my dad came into my room saying that Mary Winchester had been here and that she gave him the fantastic idea to let me go to the party if I bring Cassie along.

Dean: Oh shit, sorry man. She is making me bring Sam as well.

Gabe: It's fine, at least we can go.

Dean: Yeah

Gabe (after a long pause): So Sam's going to be there.

Dean: Yeah. So Cas is gonna be there.

Gave: Yep

Both in unison: Well maybe the party won't be that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The weekend quickly came and with that Meg's party as well. It was a couple hours before they had to leave as both Sam and Cas started to panic.

On the phone...

Sam: Cas! I have a huge problem, I have no idea what to wear.

Both of the boys laughed at that sentence, gosh they sounded like little 7th grade girls going to their first party.

Cas: Great, 'cause uhh, I've got the same problem...

Sam: I have no idea, what does Gabe like? Jeans, suit, shorts, wait.. I uh,

Cas: Dude, I've got no idea what he likes, I'm his brother, not a mind reader. Why do you know what Dean likes?

Sam: Nah, sorry. I guess I should ask Dean then.

Cas: Don't you dare say I was asking!

Sam: Hehehe, don't worry, I'm not that evil, just ask Gabe what to wear and call me in 15 minutes ok? I'll ask Dean.

Cas: Ok, cya.

Sam: Bye

After the phone call had ended Sam walked over to Dean's room and knocked on the door. "Dean?" He asked.

"Sammy! I wondered when you would show up, having a little trouble choosing what to wear?" Dean said as he opened the door to let his brother in.

"How d'ya know?"

"Your first party with girls and everything, I've been there."

"It's not my first party!" "Sure Sammy."

"It's not!"

"Ok, ok." Dean chuckled still not really believing his brother.

"So, what should I wear?" Sam asked his brother, desperately trying to change the topic.

"Ummm... Whatever you want."

"Dean!"

"Ok, ok, what clothes do you have?" Dean chuckled. The two brothers walked across the hall into Sam's room.

"Here." Sam said while opening his closet.

Dean spend the next 10 minutes picking out Sam's clothes for the evening and then went over to his room to get his own clothes.

On the phone...

Cas: What did he say?

Sam: Hi Cas, how are you?

Cas: Shut up! What did he say? As what character is he going to the party?

Sam: Calm down, he isn't going as any character. Why would he be cos-playing?

Cas: Wait what? Gabe told me it was a costume party!

Sam: *laughs* Dude you're brother's amazing! It's not a costume party.

Cas: I'm gonna kill him.

Sam: Don't you dare hurt him!

Cas: Awww, look who's getting all protective about Gabe.

Sam: Shut it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up or I'm leaving without you!" Dean yelled through the house trying to get Sam to hurry.

"Calm down, I'm here."

"Let's go."

"Bye Mom"

"Bye boy's. Have fun. Not to much fun!"

"Mom!" Both boys yelled in unison.

"Be home by 11."

"11? Mom! The party will just be starting then." Dean complained.

"11:30. That's it." Mary agreed.

"Ok, bye." Dean yelled and walked out of the door.

"Bye honey." He heard his mom yell after him as he got in his car, his beloved impala. Dean watched carefully as Sam got in and then complained.

"Dude, there is no way you are ridding shotgun. We are picking up Gabe and Cas.

Sam sighed as he got out of he car and slid in the seat behind his brother.

Not long later they arrived at their friend's house only to see them waiting outside the door.

"Heya Dean-o, Samsquash" Gabe greeted the two brothers.

"Hi Gabe, hey Cas." Dean replied with a smile.

"Hello, Dean" Cas only said.

After a while the four boys arrived at Meg's house. Dean quickly got out of the Car and walked towards to entrance. After seeing Lisa Braendon walk towards him, he smirked at Gabe and whispered, "Sweet, I'm getting laid tonight!"

Lisa though only came up to him and slapped him across his cheek and quickly walked away. He turned around to find Gabe, Sam and Cas giggling sheepishly.

"Shut up." He growled and continued to walk inside. "Hi Jo, how is my favorite girl?" He greeted his friend. Technically they were cousins but they weren't blood related so they sometimes fooled around a bit.

"Heya Dean, couldn't even say hi to Lisa today, poor thing." She said with a smirk.

Dean rolled his eyes and sat down at a table. Sam, Cas and Gabe quickly joined him. The brothers continued to talk and make fun of Dean when they hear a voice right behind them.

"Hello boys."

"Crowley, what do you want!" Dean growled.

"Kinky, aren't we." Crowley chuckled, "I came 'cuz I wanted to play a little game."

"We don't play games with you." Gabe said coldly.

"But you see, I think you'll want to play this game." Crowley only continued.

"Why?" Dean asked suspiciously.

"Well, as you both know, I'm the leader of.."

"Yes, yes, yes. We know all about your little group." Dean interrupted his classmate.

"It's not a little group!" Crowley growled.

"Ok, ok. We respect your club, so tell us why should we play?" Gabe said glaring at Dean. He didn't want trouble right now.

"Well you see, I happen to have gotten a few, hot cheerleaders in the back room waiting for some company." Crowley said and watched with a pleased smile as the boys expression changed.

"Wait are you saying we get to bang a bunch of cheerleaders for free?" Dean asked.

"Well, you just have to beat my boy Alister here. Every time you loose you each take 3 of these purple nurple shots." Crowley said mischievously. Not knowing what the purple nurple contained Dean and Gabe agreed eagerly.

In the meantime, Sam and Cas started to get very jealous of the cheerleaders and decided to find another spot to sit.

As soon as they sat down another guy who they had seen around before joined them.

"Hi, my name's Luci." He introduced himself, and then added, "you fellas look a little blue, lets freshen you up" He held up three fingers to a bartender signaling for three drinks.

After a short while all four of the boys were hammered. They didn't know what they were doing anymore and couldn't focus on anything. Sam and Cas who had never been drunk before stumbled around before running into their older siblings.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Gabe's Pov -

Dean and I had played a couple of rounds with Alister but kept loosing all of them. After a while he had only stopped playing and suggested that we go home. So, because we didn't know any better we both walked around searching for Cassie and Samsquash. Suddenly there was a boy standing in front of me. I knew I had seen him before, but didn't remember him. He was tall. Very tall. I would have guessed 6"4 and had shoulder long brown hair. He was wearing a red button down, which appeared to be a little to small for him and outlined his muscular body perfectly. He was standing very close to me, invading my personal space but I didn't mind. I shifted my eyes down to see a bulge in his jeans. He had a boner.

Only then did I realize that I, myself was hard as well. The next thing I knew was that our lips were crashing together into a lust full needy kiss. I felt myself move backwards and stumbled into a room. I quickly took off his shirt revealing his toned body. I let my hands run down his torso and then lifted my arms so that he could pull my shirt off. I could see his eyes lowering and eying my package, which was already painfully hard. I suddenly gasped as he grabbed my cock and started rubbing it through my jeans. I wrapped my hands around his waist and pulled him in into a chastity kiss which kept getting interrupted by my moans over his beautiful lips.

"To ... many ... clothes." He moaned and placed kisses over my collarbone with each word.

Quickly I stripped of his shirt and started to unbuckle his jeans. We fell backwards onto a bed where I finally pushed down his jeans. I eyed his boxers hungrily seeing his hard cock almost pop out. Carefully I extended my hand and stroked the bulge. The sexy stranger moaned at my touch and shot his head backwards. I looked up to see his exposed collarbone and a little freckle right above it.

I quickly pressed my lips against the freckle and began to suck. Moans escaped his lips which made me suck even more. Leaving a hickey I began to trail my kisses and placed then on his collarbone before going down to one of his nipples and sucked on it. A moan. From there I trailed kisses lower and lower before reaching the edge of his boxers. Another moan. I flickered my tongue underneath the fabric and the stranger gasped. I ripped off his boxers and was taken aback by his huge dick standing out almost vertically.

Hungrily I licked around his dick carefully not getting any closer. I listened to him moan and gasp. Suddenly a deep growl escaped his mouth.

"Stop teasing and suck!"

Eager to fulfill the command I took the tip in and began to suck again, tasting his pre-cum. I stopped for a second catching my breath before leaning down again and taking him all in. Another gasp.

I continued sucking him until I realized he was trembling and about to cum. Lustful I continued to suck vigorously until I heard his deep voice again. "Stop... Please I want to cum inside of you."

I pushed on my pants surprised to see that they were still on and looked around the room searching lube.

"Here let me." The stranger said realizing that there was no lube anywhere near. I felt his hand on my lower back inching lower and lower. I gasped and leaned into his touch. The fingers disappeared but as to compensate a warm tongue licked around my hole. Moans and gasps escaped me. After I was wet I felt a finger enter. Again I moaned. The finger moved in and out first slowly and then faster. Soon a second finger was added and not much later a third.

Suddenly the three fingers were removed and replaced with his cock. He slid it in and I gasped; he was so big. He started to move and not long after I felt myself trembling. I was about to cum. I moaned and so did he.

I heard him gasp. "I'm ... about to ... ahhhhhhh!" He came with a loud cry and I felt his warm cum in my ass. That was enough to send me over the edge and I came over my stomach. He pulled out and sat up. I felt cum dripping out of my ass and spill over my stomach he leaned down a started to lick the cum of my stomach. I moaned. As soon as he had finished he softly turn me over and started to lick up the cum dripping out of my ass. He licked and licked before turning me around and wrapping his arms around me.

"That was..." I started.

"Amazing. We should do it again if you want to." He finished my sentence for me.

Not believing he could think I didn't want to do this another time I said surprised, "Why would you think I don't want this? I loved this."

I didn't want to wait for him to answer but wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest.

"'Cuz you're Gabe and I'm a nobody." I heard a murmur.

"Wait you know who I am?" I asked surprised and looked at him determined to find out who the guy was.

"Yeah, of course. Don't you know who I am?"

"Nope, I'm to drunk. Please tell me in the morning. I'm to tired right now."

"Ok. Let's sleep then." I heard him say and again I rest my head on his chest. Not long after I heard his breath steady and fell asleep myself not much later.


End file.
